hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Odin
Odin was king of the Nordic gods, ruler of Asgard and lord of Valhalla. He is the Asgardian equivalent of Zeus. Odin divides his time between Valhalla, home of his Valkyrie, and Asgard, home of the rest of the Nordic Pantheon. Odin met Xena for the first time after she had returned from in and was traveling through the Netherlands. She rescued him from eternal torture and, in return, he made her one of his favorite Valkyries. They taught him the ancient Runes and tried to harness the great power they had. She was banished from the Valkyrie for abusing her position and forging the Ring, which turned her companion Valkyrie Grinhilda into a vile monster. A few years later, Odin received Hercules when the hero came to call after a vision of Balder's death. Like Baldur, Odin quickly became fond of Hercules and accepted him in his confidence, largely to the consternation of his other children, Thor and Loki. When Frigga worried about Baldur's fate, Odin offered to extract a promise from all known materials and in the Netherlands that they would never harm Baldur. When Baldur ended up being killed anyway, Odin felt dejected, resigned not only to the death of his son but to the arrival of Ragnarok. Losing his powers, Odin asked Hercules to take him to Frigga, who had already been frozen like the ice that surrounded Asgard. Beside him, Odin succumbed to death. These events were reversed when Hercules realized that Loki was behind the Ragnarok and the hero repainted the Book of Destiny. About 25 years later, when Grindl found a way out of his prison and began massacring the villagers, Xena worked with Beowulf and his team to fix things. Odin descended from Valhalla in the hope of obtaining The Ring for himself, stating that he had abandoned love after his experience with Xena years before. Odin was finally frustrated, Grinhilda was released and the ring returned to the Rheinmaidens. A few months later, Odin was besieged by Xena, who, despite having lost his ability to kill gods, could subdue him. Technically, Odin was incidental to Xena's true goal: he needed the Golden Apples to restore the divinity of Ares and Aphrodite and, therefore, humanity's ability to love. Odin, however, like most viewers, assumed that Xena wanted divinity for herself and therefore opposed her. Powers and Skills Odin theoretically possesses the level of Powers and Skills equal to that of Zeus, which makes him more powerful than most other gods. The powers he demonstrated, but not limited. Immortality: Odin does not age, but can be killed by other gods and divine weapons. Superhuman strength: Odin is stronger than the lesser gods and perhaps equal to Thor and Hercules. Pyrokinesis: Odin can launch a powerful balloon of fire from his hands that can kill mortals and hurt, if not kill gods too. Invisibility: all gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals and cannot be seen or heard by them. Teleportation: Odin has the ability to teleport anywhere. Telekinesis: Odin has the power to move objects and beings with his mind. He used this power to expel Thor from Asgard. Granting of power: Odin has the ability to donate additional skills to other gods. Rune Magic: Odin is the best runic magic practitioner who grants you divine abilities such as: Spellcasting: using rune magic, Odin has the ability to cast powerful magic spells and enchantments. Warping Reality: The use of Rune Magic allows Odin the power to manipulate reality, being able to do almost anything he wants. Characterization Odin's character is very different in his appearances on HTLJ and XWP. In Hercules, Odin is a worthy character who is the wise and respected elder patriarch of a volatile family. He is deeply in love with his wife Frigga and worries about what happens to mortals who worship him and his divine family. Odin here is intended as a foil for the filandering and indifferent perception of Zeus with which Hercules is familiar. In XWP, Odin seems much younger, much more temperamental and has a habit of sleeping with his Valkyries. This is true for the character both in flashback and in the present (it occurs before and after his most worthy appearance of HTLJ). No explanation was offered for the change in what is presumably the same character. However, there are myths for both interpretations of Odin's character. Gallery File:Odin_and_Frigga_in_Hercules.jpg|With Frigga - Needs Citation Odin.jpg|Odin in Hercules Rotvodinxena.jpg|Odin & Xena Odin.png Odin cuervos.png|odin crows Odin Energy ball. Xena the ring.png Apariciones Hércules: Los viajes legendarios #" Norse by Norsevest " #" En algún lugar sobre el puente del arco iris " Xena: la princesa guerrera #" El Rheingold " #" El anillo " #" Regreso de la valquiria " #" Usted está allí " de: Odin Category:Characters Category:XWP villains Category:Fathers Category:Asgardians Category:Gods Category:Male